Vermelho
by nandahimehass
Summary: Todo Ceifeiro foi humano um dia. Todo Ceifeiro iniciou sua segunda existência ceifando a própria vida, no entanto, nem todos mantém as memórias de como viveram e morreram. Até onde Grell Sutcliff chegaria para descobrir o que aconteceu em seu passado? O que William faria para impedi-lo? (Alerta para suicídio e yaoi. - Os direitos sobre kuroshitsuji e os personagens não me pertencem


Vermelho. Era tudo vermelho. Os olhos verdes tremiam em uma mistura de dor e prazer. Um sobrepujando o outro a cada minuto. O ceifeiro deitado já não tinha a vista embaçada pelas lágrimas em seus olhos, tudo era vermelho. O dossel da cama, sim, era para isso que estava olhando. Estava deitado em seu quarto fazendo a dor sair. Cortando ela fora e deixando fluir. Fluía a dor e fluía o sangue, um misturado no outro, manchando os lençóis de seda pura salmão. Ele sangrava como um bêbado bebia para esquecer e como um viciado se forçava a estrangular a dor.

O homem de cabelos tão ruivos quanto o sangue que lhe escorria dos pulsos sorriu, fraco, porém era um sorriso. Talvez ele tenha cortado um pouco fundo demais dessa vez. Ele não morreria, sabia disso, mas ficaria fraco. Detestava se sentir fraco. Mas o formigamento já tomava conta de seu corpo mais uma vez, a dor voltava, ela sempre voltava.

"Sutcliff." Uma voz. A única coisa que tinha ouvido em horas além de seu próprio coração. E que bela voz era... Fria como sempre, no entanto... Temperada com algo doce? O que seria? Grell se perguntava em silêncio. "Grell Sutcliff, abra essa porta."

O homem do lado de fora, embora de pé em sua perfeita postura, estava a ponto de arrombar a porta da casa do colega de trabalho. William ficara sabendo que o ruivo teria avisado que não compareceria ao trabalho por motivo de doença. Algo aparentemente normal, no entanto Grell não era um caso normal. Não era um ceifeiro fraco, não adoecia com facilidade. Séculos de convivência fizeram o moreno entender que aquele era um código que o outro inventara. Ele estaria incapacitado, porém por suas próprias mãos.

"Grell, abra a porta, agora." Pediu uma última vez. Do lado de dentro, o outro sorria tendo ouvido seu primeiro nome deixar aqueles lábios de gelo. Soava bem naquele tom. Logo em seguida houve um barulho alto. William arrombara a porta, que inesperado... Tão violento. Grell sorriu uma vez mais, virando a cabeça lentamente para a porta de seu quarto; Estava aberta.  
"Will..." Murmurou, deixando uma curva de sorriso aparecer em seus lábios. William fechou os olhos perante a cena. Ele via cenas grotescas de modo casual todos os dias, mas quando via Grell ali, deitado em uma cama de dossel manchada de sangue, os cabelos vermelhos espalhados pelo colchão, tão compridos que as pontas tocavam o chão, como uma cascata vermelha. Aquilo doía. Apertava fundo no coração que William T. Spears tanto protegera das influências externas. Ele não disse uma palavra. Simplesmente removeu seu terno e invadiu o banheiro, procurando por itens que lhe auxiliassem a limpar os ferimentos do outro. Não demorou para encontrar, aliás, percebeu que era algo que não faltava ali. Decidindo que havia assuntos mais importantes, chegou rapidamente à cama. Nunca o cheiro de sangue o incomodara tanto. Os olhos do ceifeiro ruivo o seguiam como os de uma criança prestes a cair no sono na noite de natal. "Está bonito..."

"Pare de falar se está se sentindo fraco." O moreno respondeu, focado exclusivamente em limpar e cobrir os cortes com curativos. Os dedos de Grell se moveram, o corpo estremeceu em desconforto durante a limpeza, lágrimas retornando ao canto dos olhos verdes. " Já vai acabar, prometo."

Em alguns minutos estava pronto, porém ainda faltava tirar a coberta manchada da cama, era detestável até olhar para aquilo. "Vou te levantar." Avisou, decidindo que simplesmente ajuda-lo a andar com um braço não seria suficiente. Eram cortes verticais, fosse Grell um humano já estaria morto há muito tempo. Tentou não pensar nisso. "Tente segurar no meu pescoço." Murmurou carregando o outro em seu colo com cuidado. Grell meneou a cabeça positivamente, movendo-se o mínimo possível.

William o carregou até a sala e o deitou no divã, murmurando que não tentasse se mexer até que voltasse. O homem de cabelos negros desapareceu por alguns minutos, aos quais se dedicou a remover os lençóis ensanguentados do colchão, que acabara por manchar também. Ele torceu os lábios e sossegou por levar os lençóis até o banheiro. Demoraria muito se ele resolvesse limpar tudo naquele momento. Grell era mais importante. Ele retornou a sala e tomou o colega de volta em seus braços. "Não vai demorar."

Grell provavelmente teria caído no sono. Lembrava-se de William tê-lo carregado uma segunda vez e depois nada. Acordara em uma cama que não era sua. Tinha um cheiro diferente, cheirava como William. Nunca havia estado na casa dele antes. Sentia-se um pouco mais forte e confiante o suficiente para levantar a cabeça. Abriu os olhos devagar. Parecia ser pouco mais de 6 da tarde. O supervisor estava sentado ao seu lado, com os cabelos levemente despenteados e cochilando. Teria ficado ao seu lado todo esse tempo? Grell moveu-se para mais perto, tentando, inutilmente, não acordar o outro, cujos olhos abriram prontamente ao menor tremor.  
"Grell?" O homem chamou, olhando com preocupação inicial para o recém-desperto colega. "Não deveria se mexer tanto, é cedo." Avisou, penteando os próprios cabelos de volta ao lugar com os dedos. Grell sorriu pra ele, movendo uma mão para tocar a do supervisor. Este permitiu, incomodado com o quão frias estas estavam. "Eu não quebro com facilidade, deveria saber disso á essa altura, meu amor..." O ruivo não queria que sua voz tivesse soado tão fraca quanto soou quando as palavras deixaram seus lábios. A expressão de William era mais intensa que uma de 'eu te disse que isso ia acontecer. '. "Fico feliz que se importe."

"Sutcliff, Sutcliff... Por que está fazendo isso?" O supervisor perguntou, movendo a mão perto do antebraço do outro, onde um corte, já costurado e devidamente coberto em curativos, estava. "Se morreres..." Ele pensou por um momento, imaginando o complemento menos comprometedor para aquela frase. "Será um trabalho imensurável encontrar um funcionário a altura, sem falar no trabalho acumulado."

Grell riu. Aquele era o mais próximo que Will chegara de dizer 'O que eu faria sem você?'. O ruivo se esforçou para sentar, aninhando-se no peito do outro ceifeiro. "Era bonito, Will... Eles, os humanos, diziam que a dor física compensava as dores da alma. Mas não era mais suficiente. Era pouco." Conforme falava, sentiu os braços de William ao seu redor, puxando-o mais para perto como se fosse derreter a qualquer minuto. "Sabes muito bem o quão tolo isso é, Sutcliff. Não é romântico, é suicídio.".  
" E não foi assim que todos nós chegamos aqui?" Grell continua, movendo o rosto para cima, tentando manter contato visual com seu amigo de longa data. Todo ceifeiro tinha algo em comum. Teriam chegado lá ceifando sua própria vida. Nem todo suicida se tornava um ceifeiro, mas todo ceifeiro era um suicida. Porém conforme o tempo passava a memória da vida humana era abandonada. Quanto mais emocionalmente instável, mais era possível que o ceifeiro tivesse suas memórias removidas. "Você se lembra, não lembra, Will? De quando era humano?".

"Não acho que esse seja um assunto para ser discutido agora." O homem murmurou, incomodado. "Não quero que fiques encontrando razões para fazer isso consigo mesmo." Grell sorriu. "Cada palavra que sai da tua boca agora é um motivo para que eu pare." O ruivo afirmou. "Pelo menos me conte como foi.".  
Entendendo que Grell não iria descansar enquanto ele não contasse e que tanta agitação faria com que ele se curasse mais devagar, William respirou fundo e passou a mão nos cabelos de fogo. "Do mesmo jeito que você tentou." Os braços do ruivo apertaram o outro mais forte, sentindo-se culpado por forçar William a passar por aquilo de novo. Não conhecia os motivos do outro da outra vida tanto quanto não sabia dos próprios, talvez o moreno lhe confiasse esse segredo algum dia, por hora, já era um grande avanço estar ali.  
"Obrigada, meu amor." Ele murmurou, sentindo o sono tomar conta de si uma vez mais. Tinha perdido muito sangue, o corpo precisaria descansar até pelo menos o dia seguinte. Sendo um ceifeiro, as feridas curavam mais rapidamente, no dia seguinte estaria quase completamente curado. Respire enquanto dorme. " William pediu, quase como uma ordem. "Vou tentar... Te amo..." As palavras escorregaram da boca aveludada como as últimas gotas de orvalho da manhã, os olhos se fecharam e Grell se permitiu um sono um pouco mais pesado.

William imaginou diversas razões para Grell ter feito o que fizera. Temeu a volta da insanidade apurada da época de 'Jack, o estripador', imaginou que pudesse ser por causa do demônio nojento que assombrava seu departamento... Até imaginou ter parte da culpa no ato, mas logo abandonou a ideia, imaginando ser muita arrogância de sua parte. No entanto, não imaginou o óbvio. Aquilo não tinha a ver com ninguém além do próprio ceifeiro escarlate, somente e exclusivamente ele, afinal, o ruivo tinha muito mais amor próprio para se deixar sangrar por causa de outrem, tivera mencionado antes que seu único interesse em Sebastian era em vê-lo afogado e pintado no vermelho de seu próprio sangue. William confiou nele o suficiente para acreditar naquelas palavras.

Durante seu sono Grell esperou sonhar com o que fora impossibilitado de lembrar. Sonhou com vermelho, com o dossel de sua cama borrado pelas suas próprias lágrimas. Não conseguira. Novamente não fora suficiente. No entanto havia uma diferença entre o sonho e a lembrança. Ele se lembrava daquele momento como gélido e agora, parecia quente... Tento se tornado consciente de estar sonhando percebeu-se despertando, então descobrindo a fonte do calor. A mesma que o embalara para o sono.

William tinha um braço envolto nele e o olhava quando abriu os olhos. Grell sabia que aquilo era um privilégio. Tinha sérias dúvidas se o supervisor tivera qualquer outra pessoa consigo naquela cama alguma vez em sua vida, se bem que eles não estavam, de fato, vivos. O ceifeiro de cabelos negros penteou alguns fios vermelhos para longe do rosto pálido do recém-desperto, ainda amassado pelo cochilo. Um sorriso desconcertado surgiu na face deste, diferente de seu usual cheio de confiança. "Acabei dormindo novamente, meu amor."

"Percebi." William respondeu, mexendo-se para sair da cama, deixando Grell tendo como única fonte de calor os travesseiros onde outrora estivera encostado. "Não queres comer alguma coisa?" Perguntou, obtendo apenas um balançar de cabeça negativo em resposta. "Estou bem, Will... Obrigada por tudo."

"Nem ao menos cogite a possibilidade de deixar esta casa até que eu diga que podes." William disse, ajeitando seus óculos no lugar. "E... Obrigada por ter respirado desta vez ao menos. Poupou-me uma grande preocupação." O ruivo sorriu mais uma vez, empurrando-se para sentar à beira da cama, apesar dos protestos do outro para que permanecesse deitado. "Não estamos no trabalho, Will... Chame-me pelo primeiro nome, sim?" Pediu, ganhando um olhar preocupado em retorno. O supervisor não se sentia capaz de negar algo tão simples para o outro naquele momento, até porque o chamara pelo nome tão naturalmente quando se viu em um a situação de desespero. Olhou para baixo ao lembrar o ocorrido. "Posso tentar, porém isso não é uma promessa, Grell."

Um sorriso mais forte se fez presente no rosto do ruivo. Nunca pensou que se sentiria tão feliz por algo tão simples quanto ouvir seu próprio nome, no entanto saber que o tal que o chamara de modo casual fora William mudava tudo. William mudava tudo, o elemento que o levava ao mesmo tempo à loucura e o prendia à sanidade; Apesar de sua enorme confiança nas próprias habilidades tinha ciência que William o houvera ajudado muitas vezes desde que começaram a trabalhar juntos. Fizera coisas que detestava, encobriu fatos para proteger alguém. Grell talvez não soubesse a razão de ter sido punido tão superficialmente até no caso de "Jack, o estripador.". As razões iam além de suas incríveis habilidades no trabalho de campo serem imbatíveis, mesmo ali, quando qualquer outro ceifeiro teria perdido as esperanças de tirar algo lógico da mente perturbada de Grell, o supervisor o protegeu em segredo, talvez até de si próprio.

Grell quis levantar completamente, porém sentia que se acaso o fizesse, acabaria caindo e abrindo uma fenda em sua testa. William já tinha visto o suficiente de seu lado escuro por séculos apenas naquele dia, não desejava se humilhar ainda mais que o necessário, tudo estava relativamente bem. O homem de seus sonhos o olhava sem nojo e sentia um frio na base do estômago. "Tens uma escova para me emprestar? Meu cabelo deve estar um caos..." Brincou, correndo os dedos pelos longos fios vermelho-vivo.

"Seus antebraços ainda não estão em condições de executar uma tarefa como essa." O de cabelos negros afirmou, endireitando seus óculos. Se fosse um cabelo comum não haveria problema algum, dada a rapidez com a qual um anjo da morte se recupera, no entanto quando se tratava do tamanho absurdo das madeixas de Grell pentear se tornava um trabalho homérico mesmo para um ceifeiro. O ruivo ainda pensou que teria aceitar seu destino e desembaraçar os nós com os dedos até que William sentou-se novamente ao seu lado com uma escova na mão. "Will...? Que romântico, até parece um marido preocupado~!"

"Mantenha a postura e cale-se sobre isso ou posso tirar vantagem de minha posição para arrancar cada fio deste cabelo impraticável." Respondeu, dando um leve puxão no tufo que tinha começado a pentear, o que lhe rendeu um gemido provocativo, provavelmente exagerado, do outro, que riu alegremente, murmurando algo que pareceu ter ligação com o quanto 'deliciosamente frio' Will era. No entanto o supervisor nem ao menos percebeu quando tais palavras deixaram os lábios finos do outro. Penteava mecha atrás de mecha, se irritando brevemente com a grande extensão de seu trabalho, porém contando com as características dos fios finos e lisos para que estes não se embaraçassem automaticamente uma vez que soltos novamente. Era um cabelo macio e... sujo de sangue? Não percebera antes com a correria e a cor do cabelo que camuflava o líquido agora seco que grudava alguns fios e manchava os dedos de William. Ele tomou ar e se acalmou um pouco antes de se levantar, chamando a atenção de Grell.

"Algo errado?" O ceifeiro escarlate indagou, rapidamente puxando os cabelos por cima do ombro, em busca de alguma falha no corte ou algo do tipo. "Tem sangue seco... É melhor que seja lavado." William explicou, pondo a escova de lado. Aquela era uma coisa que ele gostaria de poder evitar, afinal Grell poderia estar em condições de banhar-se sozinho aparentemente, no entanto desembaraçar e pentear aquela monstruosidade de cabelo era algo totalmente diferente. Grell olhou para o lado em silencio por alguns segundos, fazendo com que o supervisor se questionasse se ele havia de fato ouvido a sugestão.

"Will... Eu prefiro tentar fazer isso sozinha." Grell falou, em um tom de voz que só fez preocupar o outro mais ainda. Tinha ele marcas no corpo que não poderiam ser vistas ou aquilo era apenas uma demonstração de orgulho? Fosse o que fosse, William não pretendia deixar que o ruivo se esforçasse daquela maneira.

"Não posso deixar que faça isso, Grell." O som do nome arrancou um sorriso do outro e o fez olhar de volta para o moreno. Voltando pouco a pouco à seus modos normais, cruzou as pernas e deu uma piscadela ao parceiro. "Por mais que me toque o quanto pareces animado em me ver sem roupa terei de recusar, não quero que vejas... " Grell parou de falar por um instante, talvez aquele sentimento fosse efeito colateral da ação de algumas horas atrás mas chegou a sentir os olhos umidificarem um pouco. Não era inseguro, longe disso, tampouco teria se cortado por causa de algo como sua estrutura física. No entanto algo em deixar que William visse seu corpo despido o assustava, sabia que não era de fato do sexo feminino e sabia que William também tinha conhecimento disso mas ainda assim sentia como se fosse errado, a presença e a ausência de certas coisas em seu corpo. Não ligara muito no passado, não era nenhum santo e já tinha se deitado com outras pessoas antes, já tinha sido visto de vários ângulos, mas em nenhuma vez os olhos pousados em sua pele descoberta foram os de William T. Spears, mesmo que o ceifeiro fingisse que eram.

"Eu não vou olhar se é isso o que queres." William assegurou, era estranho imaginar que, dentre todas as pessoas no planeta, justo Grell expressaria resistência em ser visto sem roupa por ele. De qualquer maneira, não seria adequado ver um colega de trabalho nu mesmo que a situação pedisse.

"Só tire os óculos, é suficiente." Grell pediu. Sabia que William era praticamente cego sem as lentes de correção então não haveria problema. Era estranho até para ele que houvesse algum problema a princípio. O próprio supervisor parecia confuso, e provavelmente tinha razão em estar, mas fez um gesto positivo com a cabeça. O ruivo se levantou das cobertas e se deixou ser guiado até o banheiro, tinha de admitir que William tinha bom gosto, talvez um tanto excessivamente _clean _mas não à ponto de deixar a decoração sem graça. Grell virou-se para o ceifeiro parado atrás de si e retirou os óculos do rosto deste, que por sua vez piscou repetidas vezes, tentando se acostumar com a visão –Ou a falta dela. –O que fez com que o outro se permitisse uma breve risada enquanto deixava o objeto sobre a bancada ao lado da pia. Pegou as mãos de William e o levou até perto da banheira de porcelana, ligou a água e tomou ar antes de começar a se despir.

Ninguém falou durante alguns segundos, ou teriam sido minutos? William só podia contar com o borrão que a má visão lhe permitia. Olhava borrões de cores escorregando para fora do corpo de Grell, facilmente identificável devido à cabeleira vermelho vivo. A sensação estranha o corroeu como a maresia ao ferro naquele momento, era como se estivesse espiando o outro através de uma janela embaçada no inverno. "Vamos deixar isso justo." A voz do ruivo o tirou do transe, bem como a sensação de ter um objeto colocado em suas mãos, reconheceu os óculos vermelhos de Grell mais pelo tato que pela cor. Não reclamou, apesar de se preocupar com a situação. Eram como dois ratos cegos daquele jeito.

A água morna já enchia a banheira pela metade quando o ceifeiro escarlate finalmente entrou, soltando um quase inaudível gemido de apreciação. William se aproximou, tateando seus arredores em busca do banco de madeira que mantinha no ambiente, o encontrou com facilidade apesar de estar com um sentido em desvantagem, afinal era sua própria casa e tinha memorizado a localização dos objetos. A ausência de qualquer sibilo da parte de Grell indicava ou que ainda não molhara os braços ou que a cicatrização estava indo bem, felizmente o segundo caso era o verdadeiro.

Grell mergulhou o cabelo totalmente, levemente tingindo a água pela quantidade de sangue escondido, a essa altura a torneira já havia sido desligada e o único som que ecoava nas paredes era o provocado pelos movimentos do ruivo. Este teria adorado ver a coloração ao seu redor se pudesse ver perfeitamente naquele momento, passou os dedos pelo cabelo, encontrando nós provocados pelo acúmulo de sangue seco e sentiu uma ponta de nojo no fundo da garganta.

"Posso ligar o chuveiro?" William havia se levantado e tinha a blusa de mangas compridas enrolada no antebraço até os cotovelos, considerara remove-la mas o pensamento só fez a sensação de frio no estômago se intensificar e logo abandonou a ideia. " Será difícil se não."

"Pode, Will, obrigada." Grell sorriu, observando o borrão girar a torneira, o jato vinha direto em suas costas, o que o fez se arrepiar, tanto em função da temperatura quanto em antecipação. William arrastou o banco para mais perto murmurando um 'com licença' antes deixar os dedos se entrelaçarem com os cabelos que agora deixaram de ser uma mancha vermelha, tomando uma coloração de vinho. Apesar de tudo, os fios era sedosos, havia um certo prazer em afundar as mãos ali enquanto tentava retirar o máximo de sangue seco possível. "Tem mãos boas." Grell comentou, desejando que estas escorregassem em sua pele, o acariciassem e abraçassem, que William se deixasse sentir, que o fizesse sentir o que sempre desejou do fundo do coração; Levou uma mão ao lado esquerdo do peito, sentido o forte bater do músculo ali escondido, era como se estivesse prestes a escapar para fora da caixa torácica.

William agradeceu e continuou sua função, que se seguiu com o auxilio de uma escova e dois momentos de tensão em que quase caiu na banheira, Grell não falhou em rir e fazer sugestões típicas em tais momentos, as quais retrucou como o usual, porém tinha um sorriso nos lábios, algo que não se tivera permitido a muito tempo, não havia problema se um não podia ver o outro com clareza, certo? Aquela sensação era familiar e gostosa, se sentiu bem ali, lavando o cabelo impraticável de seu funcionário mais indisciplinado, atualmente despido em sua banheira. Nunca tinha imaginado tal cenário em sua vida, porém não poderia se dizer insatisfeito.

A parte mais difícil, no entanto não foi a lavagem, a secagem superava a dificuldade da primeira exorbitantemente e a tarefa nem poderia ser completada inteiramente pelos dois ceifeiros, as longas madeixas tinham de ser deixadas secar ao natural a partir de certo ponto. Neste, Grell já estava vestindo as roupas que William havia pegado de sua casa na pressa de socorrê-lo, as primeiras de cada gaveta que abriu; Roupa de baixo, uma camisa, um par de calças e uma camisola.

William saíra do lavatório para dar ao outro a privacidade para se vestir, já com seus óculos no lugar, foi até a cozinha preparar chá e alguma coisa passível de ser chamada de lanche. Iria perguntar ao outro se preferia que ele saísse para comprar alguma coisa melhor, não comiam à algumas horas e provavelmente Sutcliff estava faminto. Manteve aquilo em mente enquanto preparava a mesa e lavava a louça.

"Posso ajudar em alguma coisa?" Foi quando William finalmente levantou os olhos, Grell estava ali, no meio da sala, usando a camisola vermelha que o próprio supervisor lhe havia trazido com o cabelo úmido e expressão relaxada, senão sem graça. "Não se preocupe com isso... Só estava pondo a mesa." Assegurou, deixando o guardanapo de lado e andando em direção ao outro. "Quer comer alguma coisa? Posso sair e—" As palavras morreram em sua garganta quando o indicador de Grell posicionou-se em seus lábios. "Chá parece ótimo, Will. Estou lisonjeada."

Talvez fosse o calor do momento ou a fome, mas William sentiu uma vontade anormalmente intensa de puxar o ceifeiro em sua frente para perto de si, envolvê-lo em seus braços e sentir o seu próprio cheiro impregnado nas madeixas ruivas e úmidas. Teve de se policiar e virar de costas para tirar a ideia estranha da mente, caminhou até a mesa posta e puxou uma cadeira para Grell quase que automaticamente, demorou um pouco para que este percebesse o acontecido, mas sentou-se com um grande sorriso no rosto. "Que cavalheiro." Comentou, com sua musicalidade característica já retornando ao tom de voz.

William não respondeu, comeram em silêncio. Os únicos sons presentes eram os ecos dos talheres contra a porcelana e os ruídos de apreciação que casualmente escapavam dos lábios do ruivo. Alguns dizem que o melhor tempero para a comida é a fome, outros, o amor. Naquele momento ambos não pareciam tão longe um do outro.

"Eu lavo a louça, é o mínimo que posso fazer." Grell foi o primeiro a falar, chamando a atenção do anfitrião, que sorvia as últimas gotas de chá preto de sua xícara, este balançou a cabeça e se levantou, começando a tirar a mesa por conta própria. O ruivo rolou os olhos e deixou escapar um suspiro, levantando-se para ajudar, não estava tão indefeso a ponto de não aguentar uma simples tarefa, alcançou o antebraço do outro. "Will, por favor."

Em resposta, o ceifeiro moreno franziu o cenho. Talvez estivesse realmente sendo superprotetor, o que era algo incoerente tanto com sua figura quanto com a de Grell, que obviamente não era feito de porcelana. _Embora sua pela as vezes me dê essa impressão. _Pegou-se pensando enquanto ambos terminavam de por alguma ordem na cozinha, limpou a garganta e quase deixou o prato em sua mão cair o que arrancou uma risada do ruivo ao seu lado.

A casa de William não era particularmente grande e nem incrivelmente pequena. Tinha uma predominância do preto e do branco na decoração que, se não fosse de tão bom gosto, lembraria o ambiente de trabalho. Não havia necessidade de muitos luxos, visto que o supervisor passava a maior parte de sua vida no trabalho, no entanto podia-se observar uma boa quantidade de livros sobre assuntos diversos na estante da sala e alguns na gaveta de seu escritório, onde guardava documentos e trabalhava em casos que necessitavam de atenção especial, era um ambiente pequeno mas não ao ponto da claustrofobia, a arrumação impecável era a razão disso, não mais que três pastas sobre a mesa, o resto ficava nos arquivos. Penas, papéis e tinta alinhados acima do local necessário para as mãos trabalharem. De todos os ambientes, era o único que Grell ainda não tinha visto.

Na verdade, o ambiente em que o ruivo teve mais tempo de analisar foi o quarto. Cortinas nas janelas, que surpreendentemente eram de um verde delicado e harmonioso, havia um armário mediano, uma cadeira situada ao lado de uma pequena mesa perto da janela e um espelho de corpo inteiro simples; Além da cama, é claro. Sentado sobre as cobertas, Grell notou o candelabro sobre a mesinha, ao lado deste, um exemplar de 'Um estudo em vermelho' de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, curiosamente apropriado, na opinião do ruivo.

'Obrigada pela ajuda' William murmurou, chamando a atenção do colega, que lhes recebeu com um grande sorriso.

'Foi um prazer, meu amor' Respondeu em um suave tom de flerte, agora se virando totalmente para seu anfitrião. 'Se tiver alguma outra coisa que eu possa fazer por ti, é só mandar'

William quase, apenas quase, riu daquilo. Grell Sutcliff sendo Grell Sutcliff, aí estava algo que jamais mudaria. Começou a se preparar para deitar, havia tomado um banho no intervalo de tempo e seu próprio cabelo ainda estava um pouco molhado. O de Grell, por sua vez, permanecia úmido, porém não haviam esperanças de que secasse antes que dormissem, a não ser que tal coisa acontecesse às 4 da manhã.

Pela segunda vez no dia, Grell se sentiu inseguro, William se sentara do lado oposto da cama e puxara as cobertas para que estas pudessem acomodar os dois ocupantes. Havia dormido ao lado do moreno outras vezes, cochilado sobre seu peito algumas horas atrás até, porém isso parecia tão... _Será que é ruim ter esperanças quanto à isso? _Pensou.

Mal sabia que ao seu lado, William estava passando por um árduo conflito interno. Se fosse apenas por ajudar um colega de trabalho já teria mandado Grell de volta para casa, ou tratado dele lá mesmo, mas o tinha trazido para a sua, estava deitado com ele à cama, olhando para ele que... estava corado? Talvez tivesse febre. 'Sut-, Grell, estás te sentindo bem?' Não esperou uma resposta para posicionar a mão na testa do outro, nem sinal de febre mas a cor nas bochechas se intensificou. _Será que isso...?_

'Sim, estou, meu bem. Obrigada por perguntar.' Grell respondeu tirando a mão do colega de sua testa apenas para segurá-la. William tinha belas mãos, já havia dito isso antes mas não podia evitar pensa-lo toda vez que as tinha, sem luvas, contra sua pele. Seu olhos voltaram-se para s de Will, que também o observavam, foi quase um minuto de olhares em silêncio.

'Deveríamos... dormir agora.' William falou primeiro. _Isso é perigoso. Muito perigoso._Pensava, retirando suas mãos das de Sutcliff. O teria feito antes mas a sessão de olhares fora por demais envolvente para que pudesse ao menos pensar em se mexer, sentiu inclusive que tinha inconscientemente segurado o ar em seus pulmões. Grell não lhe deu uma resposta verbal mas balançou a cabeça positivamente. Deitaram mas a sensação não foi embora. Estavam sem sono –O que era justificável. –E com uma sensação fria no estômago.

'Se eu dormir por mais algum segundo provavelmente terei dormido toma a minha cota de horas por uma semana inteira.' O ruivo comentou com um toque de humor, mascarando uma certa insegurança que lhe assombrava em segredo. William não rio, teria rido, mas estava demasiadamente nervoso. Apenas virou-se para o lado e deixou seus olhos encontrarem os do outro ceifeiro. Grell não estava usando tanta maquiagem quanto o normal, talvez devido ao fato de que tais itens teriam sido a ultima coisa na qual William pensaria em ter em casa, seria um cenário interessante até; "William, tem maquiagem para me emprestar?" " Claro, Grell, qual batom você prefere, vermelho vibrante ou vinho?". Hilário.

'Will, eu sei que não estou no direito de pedir nada, mas você sabe que eu nunca fui muito de ligar pra essas coisas.' Grell voltou a falar, chegando um pouco mais perto, teria deitado a cabeça no peito do outro se esse não estivesse virado em sua direção, mas não podia reclamar, a proximidade em si já era uma grande recompensa. 'Vai soar estranho, eu já pedi antes... mas...'

'Grell, eu quero te beijar.'

_Vou ter um ataque. Um ataque epilético. _William pensou, apenas para satisfazer o nervosismo, agora intensificado em seu peito, que queimava como se tivesse sido exposto ao sol como marshmallows à uma fogueira de acampamento. Era um pensamento ilógico, até porque ceifeiros da morte não tinham ataques epiléticos. Uma das várias doenças humanas que não os afetavam, porém isso não importava no momento, visto que o moreno secretamente sentia que a epilepsia parecia um escolha razoável perante ás consequências do pedido que havia feito; e teve tempo o suficiente para pensar tudo isso já que o outro estava sem palavras, com os lábios semiabertos, suas íris verde-amareladas tremiam. _Ó céus... Eu preciso de uma ataque do coração. _Epilepsia deixou sua mente completamente quando a imensidão verde marejou, deixando algumas lágrimas salgadas escorrerem pelo rosto enrubescido até o travesseiro de linho. Era como se o mar que morava nos olhos do Grell estivesse vazando. William nunca o tinha visto chorar de verdade, nem sorrir do jeito que sorria naquele momento.

'Você pode.'

A aproximação foi tímida e vagarosa, mas Grell não interferiu, deixando o outro caminhar no seu próprio passo, o que agradou William profundamente. Primeiro encostou sua testa na do outro e tomou ar, pousando uma mão –levemente trêmula –nas bochechas rosadas de Grell, olhou uma vez mais na imensidão do mar e fechou os olhos. Foi um beijo doce, gentil até. Grell não exigiu mais do que ele podia lhe dar naquele momento, foi paciente. Havia esperado mais de um século por aquele momento, estava tão feliz que sorriu no meio do beijo, se separaram pouco após isso, devido a William estar à beira, segundo ele próprio, de um ataque cardíaco.

'Nos conhecemos por tanto tempo que estás começando a ler meus pensamentos, William, querido.' Grell murmurou, referindo-se ao pedido que ia fazer antes de ter sido cortado pelo do outro. Tinha poucas esperanças que algum dia fosse atendido e agora... Era como se andasse em nuvens. Os lábios do moreno eram suaves e deliciosos ao toque, ironicamente, estavam frios; mas isso era culpa da temperatura.

'Grell, isso é estranho. ' E ao dizer isso não o fez com rispidez, realmente se sentia estranho. Deitado na cama com um 'amigo' de infância, com a mão agora pousada na cintura deste que, estava usando uma camisola vermelha que ele próprio havia escolhido. 'Não sei explicar. '

'Não precisa explicar, nem falar nada que não esteja preparado pra dizer.' E com isso William entendeu perfeitamente o que o outro quis dizer. Ele pousou um novo, mais breve, beijo nos lábios do moreno e o olhou com carinho. 'Só precisa sentir.'

'Eu nunca falo nada de que não tenha absoluta certeza. ' Começou, aproximando-se um pouco mais do parceiro. Nunca, para Grell, o frio e distante William se mostrara tão perto e quente, era como uma brasa. Metaforicamente, claro, afinal as pontas dos dedos dele estavam gélidas, mas esse foi um detalhe ao qual ninguém deu a mínima importância. 'Talvez não estejamos juntos tempo o suficiente para que saibas o que eu estou pensando, talvez eu deva simplesmente dizê-lo. '

'Talvez deva.' Foi a única frase que conseguiu articular, em meio a uma respiração quase ofegante e um rubor excessivo tomando conta de suas bochechas e as pontas das orelhas. William prestou atenção para esses pequenos detalhes por alguns momentos, a falta de maquiagem e a proximidade fez com que, pela primeira vez, notasse que Grell tinha sardas, pequeninas e quase imperceptíveis, mas estavam lá. Adorável.

'Eu... Após muita reflexão acerca de nossa relação fui incapaz de chegar a qualquer outra conclusão a não ser que..' Hesitou por um breve segundo, no qual grande parte do seu sangue se concentrou em seu rosto. ' Eu te amo, Grell Sutcliff. '

Foi como se eles estivessem deixando as palavras serem, lentamente absorvidas, não somente por Grell mas para William, que jamais admitira tal fato, nem ao menos para si mesmo. Passou-se quase um minuto inteiro, pareceu mais que isso, porém o breve parece durar a eternidade no silêncio de quem não consegue coordenar as palavras com as batidas fortes do coração. Tinha tanto tempo que o ruivo esperava por aquelas palavras, por aquela proximidade, aquele momento em particular, sorriu de canto de olhos marejados e ainda surpresos. Estava surpreso e feliz. Mais do que lembrava de ter estado qualquer outra vez.

'Eu também, Will... Não consigo dizer o quanto esperei por isso, é como se todos os anos, rejeições e tapas deixassem meu coração nesse momento e só restassem estas tuas palavras.' O ceifeiro escarlate suspirou, tendo falado quase rápido demais, o outro se sentiu tentado a interromper e pedir que respirasse em algum momento, mas a ideia nãoperdurou; como um ponto em um texto, Grell selou sua fala com um beijo,surpreendentemente suave nos lábios daquele a quem por tanto tempo amou sozinho.

William ficou tenso por alguns segundos antes de beijar de volta, apreciando cada segundo de seus dedos entrelaçando nos impraticáveis fios vermelhos. E em pensar que se tivesse hesitado, se tivesse ignorado a ausência de Grell, poderia tê-lo perdido. Se o ruivo tentasse se matar da mesma maneira que morrera na vida anterior teria sido o fim e ele teria morrido sem jamais saber que era correspondido. Toda aquela onda de pensamentos causava uma dor no coração que nem lembrava ser capaz de sentir. Uma dor que era dele, não havia sido forçada como no exame da alma,aquilo era um remorso extremo e ao mesmo tempo raiva de si mesmo... Porém isso nem ao menos se comparava a alegria de finalmente ter Grell em seus braços, efetivamente como seu. Por décadas ele concertou os erros de Grell e o puniu mais fisicamente que de acordo com as regras dos ceifeiros, uma das coisas que fazia com que sua relação peculiar fosse facilmente notada por outros colegas de trabalho. Porém o que sempre esteve ali, e ao mesmo tempo escondido, foi o medo. William finalmente vencera esse inimigo e se deixara aproximar após encontrar um medo maior que o em consequência da aproximação. E ninguém além dele mesmo poderia compreender a razão.

Estava chovendo. Nada incomum para Londres naquela época do ano. Um homem permanecia sentado em um escritório, tão perfeitamente parado que poderia ser confundido com uma estátua de mármore, visto que sua palidez era facilmente comparável. O diretor da divisão de homicídios da Scotland Yard recebera a notícia que todo inspetor temia. Após ignorar diversas ameaças enviadas através de carta pelo assassino em série que estavam perseguindo, a esposa do inspetor havia sido encontrada, melhor dizendo, o corpo dela. O relatório confirmava o _modus operandi_ do assassino em questão, bem como a clara mensagem escrita com sangue nas paredes "Não me desafie, inspetor."

A memória não era clara o suficiente, não lembrava o rosto da esposa ou de qualquer outra pessoa envolvida, sabia quem eram e o que significavam mas nenhum nome além do seu era mencionado. Estava sozinho em mundo só dele, tudo em seu devido lugar. Intocado. Nem ao menos se lembrava de como colocara seu chapéu e casaco, menos ainda como fizera para chegar em casa naquela tarde. Sentava agora na cama de casal. Dobrou e desdobrou a ponta do lençol oito vezes antes de fazê-lo, o dobro que o de seu costume. No momento recordava-se de como haviam discutido pela manhã por ela ter se esquecido de alinhar as escovas de cabelo da penteadeira. Ele não era um marido controlador e machista, porém qualquer coisa fora do lugar ou em número ímpar o incomodava profundamente a ponto de interferir totalmente em sua vida, que só retornaria a normalidade uma vez que o pequenino fator estressante fosse eliminado completamente. E agora, tudo no quarto tinha um par exceto ele. O assassino o avisara e ele o tivera ignorado, hesitara e isso custara a vida dela. Por que ela? Estava morta pela simples razão de estar ao lado dele, de significar algo para ele. Era um jogo de poder e o criminoso vencera, fora subestimado e mostrou suas garras.

Levantou-se da cama e caminhou até o banheiro, observando o rosto no espelho, não tinha expressão alguma sequer frustração. Percebeu fundas olheiras e prestou atenção em detalhes mínimos ao passo que o nó na garganta subia cada vez mais, quase não conseguia respirar. Gritou. Despedaçou sua própria imagem furiosamente com os próprios punhos. A dor não era maior que a raiva que sentia de si mesmo. Era sua culpa ela estar morta. Deveria ter entendido o quão venenosa era uma relação com ele. Nunca mais queria sentir aquela dor, nem que ninguém sofresse por sua cause.

Quando voltou a si, tendo conseguido respirar um pouco mais perto do ritmo normal, encostou a coluna na parede do cômodo e escorregou até sentar-se no chão completamente. Suas mãos sangravam e ardiam agora, cacos de diversos tamanhos estavam cravados em sua pele um particularmente grande estava fincado verticalmente antebraço esquerdo. Fitou o machucado por alguns segundos antes de puxar o objeto para fora de sua carne de uma vez só, o líquido escarlate agora fluindo com mais intensidade. Era um corte grande... Porém apenas de um lado.

Tudo precisava de um par.


End file.
